


Closer

by Otomefeels



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otomefeels/pseuds/Otomefeels
Summary: A continuation of Touch. Cullen accepted Aya's invitation of coming by later, and they both know what's going to happen.





	Closer

Saying she was nervous was a severe understatement.

 

Aya paced the room, wearing the finest clothing she owned; a long, figure-hugging black robe dress with embroidered, burgundy colored roses rising from the hem to her shoulders. A tightly bound black sash around her waist kept it closed and in place.

It was a gift from Vivienne, and she greatly treasured it. While it was the finest thing in her possession, it was also without a doubt the most beautiful piece of clothing she had ever worn. Still, no matter how beautiful her clothing was, it didn’t save her from being nervous about wearing nothing beneath it.

Maybe it was too much…

The thought played over and over in her head as she waited. Her fingers fidgeted and pulled the sash as she tried to make up her mind, but before she could, three quick knocks got her on her feet.

‘’Come in,’’ she called, already knowing exactly who it was, and it made her heart race.

Instantaneously, she didn’t know what to do with herself. Would it look dumb if she was just standing there? Maybe she should have stayed on the sofa? The questions kept coming as she just froze, her feet refusing to move from her spot at the end of the bed. As the door opened and he started to climb the stairs, she got some sense into herself and leaned against the footboard, hoping to seem more relaxed than she actually was. 

Her eyes fell down while her hands let go of the sash and busied themselves with smoothening the fabric. Standing up straight, she drew a quick breath while looking up, waiting for Cullen to appear on the stairs.

When he did and their eyes met, her breathing stilled for a moment.

The most casual she’d seen him was just earlier that day, but there hadn’t really been much time to appreciate how handsome he looked in just a white shirt. Now, she had the chance of doing just that.

For a moment, both seemed busy with exploring the new looks each had presented the other, and both had trouble with keeping a smile at bay.

‘’Simplicity really suits you,’’ she smiled, taking another quick glance at him.

‘’I’m… I’m not even sure where I should begin with describing you,’’ he chuckled and drew a quick breath, ‘’Maker’s breath, look at you.’’

‘’You alright?’’ Aya asked with a smile, teasing him a bit by using his own question from earlier.  

‘’Sorry, you caught me off guard,’’ he admitted while his hand touched the back of his neck.

Still smiling, she moved closer to him, watching as his eyes fell down her frame again. Seeing a touch of desire in his eyes heightened her confidence, and she felt her pulse quicken as she got closer to him. His glance moved back to her face while he reached for her hands, leading her to him. Once she was close enough, his hands shifted, one drawing her even closer by moving around her back, and the other cradled her cheek.

‘’You look absolutely beautiful,’’ He spoke softly.

‘’Says the very handsome man,’’ she smiled, returning the flattery while her arms moved around his shoulders.

Aya let out a soft exhale as she admired the bashful smile on his face. What had she ever done to deserve to have a man like him? The soft and adoring look in his eyes caused her heart to melt entirely. Sure, she had quickly gotten a small crush on the commander, but she’d never expected anything like this. As they drew closer, she couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky she was, especially not when his lips finally found hers.

It was a soft kiss, nothing like the last one they had shared, but it made her skin tingle nonetheless. Still, no matter how soft or sweet the kiss was, the memory of the heated ones from before lingered. Tilting her head to the side, she pressed herself against him, deepening the kiss. Cullen returned the passion as soon as she had added it, moving his hand to the back of her neck. His fingers moved into her hair while hers grasped his shoulders.  

Lust made their kiss greedy and their bodies to come closer, only parting long enough to take a quick breath. Their lips sought each other like it was the only thing they knew, and Aya felt a rush of heat as his desire for her left her breathless. When their lips finally parted for longer than a few seconds, her eyes remained closed for another moment, the heat settling in her cheeks.

‘’Do that again,’’ she breathed as a spark of desire rushed through her.

He fulfilled her request within a heartbeat.

He kissed her soft at first; gradually turning it more heated as their lips continued to meet. The hand on her back moved, grasping her hip instead while he kissed her harder and his breathing quickened. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach, making her forget about her nervousness as she simply wanted more of him. Judging by how hungrily he sought her lips, the feeling seemed mutual.

‘’Cullen,’’ she whispered his name while their lips were barely parted, ‘’I’m not wearing anything underneath my dress.’’ She exposed her secret while she kept his glance locked with her own, watching as a blush settled in his cheeks. A brief moment later, a slight smirk appeared on his face.

‘’As if you didn’t already have me seduced,’’ he hummed as he went to claim her lips once again.

It was a hard kiss, fueled by lust and desire, and as soon as Cullen saw his chance, he took advantage of her parted lips. Aya had never known anything like it, but she knew she wanted more of anything he was willing to offer her.

Swept up by a heated kiss, her hands left his shoulders and moved to his hips, grabbing the edge of his shirt before tugging it upwards. Their lips parted as he aided her quest of ridding him of his shirt. For the second time that day, she took a moment to admire his upper body, letting her fingers run across his chest before they moved downwards. Her eyes followed them as she explored, and he couldn’t keep a light chuckle back.

‘’I take it that you like what you see?’’ He asked, seemingly satisfied with her reaction.

‘’Do I really need to answer that?’’ She smiled, seeking his glance as she ran her hands back up to his shoulders.

A low chuckle warmed her heart as he leaned down to kiss her again. She tiptoed to meet him halfway, returning his kiss with eagerness. His kiss was slow and tantalizing, keeping her pulse racing and causing her to catch her breath against his lips. He kept kissing her as his hand moved to the sash, rough fingers following the fabric until they reached the knot that kept it all closed. Her breathing stilled as she waited for the kiss the air would leave on her skin as she was undressed, but, no matter how erotic the reveal of her naked body would be, it was postponed by a minor problem.

The knot was too tight to loosen.

They both looked down once it became clear to them what was stopping them from proceeding.

‘’Seriously?’’ Aya groaned, realizing it must have been caused by all her nervous fidgeting and pulling earlier. ‘’Right, give me a moment,’’ she spoke as she quickly moved to her desk, swearing beneath her breath in her native tongue.

Of all the things that could go wrong…

Tossing a few pieces of paper and a book aside, she found what she was looking for.

‘’This should fix it,’’ she hummed and turned around, a small dagger in her hand.

‘’A little drastic, perhaps?’’ He smiled and moved closer to her.

‘’I trust you know how to handle a blade this size?’’ She teased as she offered him the handle.

‘’Please,’’ he huffed, accepting the dagger while a glint of anticipation showed in his eyes.

Her eyes focused on his as he moved closer, his glance slowly falling down her frame before it returned to hers. Bracing herself against the back of her desk as he approached, she held her breath again and kept their glances locked even as he stood in front of her. Her lips parted as he positioned the dagger, and his eyes studied her closely, attentive to the change in her expression as the fabric was cut. The dagger was left on the desk before he turned his attention back to her dress.

She followed his glance down as he slowly moved the dress to the side, revealing the surprise he already knew about. For a moment, he looked like a man who wasn’t sure where to begin, but his hands quickly settled on her hips before they moved upwards, following her sides. His hands moved behind her as he pressed closer to her, his lips finding hers like he would perish if he didn’t.

His hands moved down and beneath her, lifting her up to sit on the edge of the desk while he continued to kiss her. As he tipped her backward, one of her hands moved back to support her while the other found his shoulder.

His lips moved, leaving a trail of kisses down her throat and collarbone. Her breathing shuddered as he continued down, placing languid kisses between her breasts. He teased her, softly biting her before he let his tongue run over the skin, causing faint moans to fall from her lips.

She couldn't take her eyes off him at first, but when his mouth finally moved to her right breast, her eyes fell shut. The grip on his shoulder tightened as his tongue ran over her nipple, and she felt heat rush to her face. His hands grasped her thighs as she moaned his name, his warm breath hitting her skin before he looked up at her.

Their eyes met for a moment and lingered as they both took in the sight of the other. Her heart pounded as his gaze rested on her, and the look in her eyes begged him to come closer, to claim her lips once more.

''Cullen,'' she breathed as the hand on his shoulder urged him towards her.

A small smile tugged the corners of his lips upwards. He answered her request with little to no hesitation, catching her lips in an eager kiss. Her hand on the desk abandoned its spot to move to the back of his head, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

The kiss worked her mind into a haze, leaving her breathless with her pulse drumming in her ears once their lips parted. Heat lingered in her cheeks as she watched him with half lidded eyes, taking a moment to enjoy the aroused look on his face.

The faint hue in his cheeks intensified once he noticed her gaze, but, despite how he would usually be flustered about it, it had a different effect on him.

''Lie back for me,'' he spoke, his voice husky with desire.

Curious, Aya did as he requested, and she was quickly rewarded as he left another trail of kisses down her chest, but, unlike before, he didn't stop there. Continuing down, her breathing shuddered as he went past her navel. His hands caressed her thighs as he knelt down, drawing a moan from her as his lips reached their destination. He wasted no time, resulting in her taking a sharp breath as his tongue found her clit.

Her head fell back while her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as pleasure rushed through her system. She’d never felt anything like it and she made no attempt of stopping the moans that spilled from her lips. Her hand gripped his hair when one of his hands moved and a finger was pressed into her. She had trouble keeping her hips still when the finger curled up against her, quickly finding the spot that made her see stars.

Moaning his name, the grip on his hair tightened as pleasure flared through her like a wildfire, leaving a lingering heat everywhere it burned. She was used to her own fingers but having someone else touch her, especially with their mouth, was a whole new, overwhelming experience.

The urge to move her hips intensified when he slipped another finger into her, leaving her to squirm as both his fingers and tongue had her at his mercy. She could feel her climax steadily building up, nearly making her whimper before drawing a quick breath. 

‘’Cullen,’’ she moaned and couldn’t stop herself from pressing against him, wanting more.

His grip on her thigh tightened as he continued, increasing the pace of his fingers. Coming closer and closer to climaxing, her free hand gripped the edge of the desk next to her head while she arched her back. Her body quivered as she neared her peak, and she could no longer stop herself from moving her hips, matching his rhythm. Finally, she fell from the edge, moaning breathlessly as her muscles tensed.

Placing soft kisses on her inner thigh, Cullen stood back up as she basked in the afterglow of her climax.

‘’Maker’s breath,’’ she mumbled once her mind had begun to function again.

‘’I didn’t know you had converted,’’ Cullen chuckled as he kissed her between her breasts.

‘’Me neither.’’ She smiled and pushed herself up on her elbow.

The dress slipped off her shoulder as she moved, positioning herself so that she could catch his lips in a lingering kiss. His hands moved around her again, and, as she continued to kiss him, she slipped out of the dress’ sleeves, leaving her as naked as the day she had been born. With an appreciating hum against her lips, he picked her up with ease and carried her to the bed.

There, as she was lowered onto the mattress, he positioned himself between her legs while his hand found her hip. Her own went exploring. Pressing against his chest, she felt his quick heartbeat before venturing down, letting her fingers spread out so that she could feel more of him. She kissed him hard as her fingers followed the soft trail of hair down to his trousers.

She had never touched a man like this before, but her inexperience didn’t affect her movements as she palmed his erection through his trousers. Cullen drew a sharp breath and pushed into her hand, desiring her touch. Although he knew that she’d never been with anyone, he was patient enough to let her explore on her own. Nevertheless, he was quick to respond to her touches, spurring her on as she opened his belt and pulled his trousers as far down as she could.

Carefully, her fingers brushed against the hardened flesh before they closed around his shaft, earning a low hum from him. Her lips pressed against his jaw and he let out a shaky breath as she started to move her hand, stroking him. He bucked against her hand, seemingly as impatient as her.

‘’I swear,’’ he murmured, his glance finding hers, ‘’I’ve never wanted a woman as much as I want you,’’ he admitted.

‘’Well, Commander,’’ She spoke with a sultry voice, ‘’what are you waiting for?’’

His eyes darkened with desire before he leaned closer to her, kissing her hard. His hand moved down and grasped her thigh, guiding it up to rest against his hip. Their hands switched places while their lips stayed locked, hers moving to frame his face as she pressed her thighs against his hips, brazing herself as he positioned himself against her.

She grasped his shoulders as he began penetrating her slowly. She took a sharp breath as she felt him press into her, stopping once he was into the hilt. Grateful for his restraint, she took a moment to get used to the unfamiliar feeling as he left a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her jaw while his hand caressed her side. Feeling ready to continue, she moved her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her to catch his lips in a heated kiss. He quickly caught on and started to move his hips.

He started with a slow pace, thrusting into her with care as he kept her lips occupied with his own. She sighed longingly against his lips as the unfamiliar feeling started to turn pleasurable, and she was quickly urging him to increase the pace. Once again, Cullen quickly got the hint and obliged, thrusting faster and deeper, making himself utter a low moan while she responded much louder.

Hungrily, she caught his lips in a messy kiss, ending with her moaning against his lips as he struck a wonderful spot within her. Her hand moved to the back of his head while the other moved down his back, feeling his muscles flex as he thrust into her.

His weight pressed against her each time he pushed into her, their bodies colliding as he started to let go of his restraint. Her hands were back to grasping his shoulders as he thrust harder while his lips pressed against her throat as she cast her head back.

She moaned his name as his teeth found her skin, biting her. It wasn’t painful but thrilling, sending a wave of excitement through her as his tongue made amends for what his teeth had done. She gladly exposed more of her throat to him while she angled her hips up to meet his, taking in more of him. He huffed against her skin as he gave her another few hard thrusts, pressing his body against hers.

A moment later, he put more space between them as he drew away. His arm moved beneath her, bringing her with him as he rolled over, switching their positions. Aya gasped in surprise when she was suddenly moved, but she got a moment to collect herself as she found herself on top of him. Both their faces were flushed as their eyes found the other and for a second, they both just listened to how quickly they were both breathing. Cullen was the first to smile as he looked at her, adoration mixing with the look of desire in his eyes. Aya drew a quick breath before returning the smile, loving the look he was showing her while his hands began to travel up her sides.

‘’A little warning next time would be nice,’’ she hummed as she leaned down; catching his lips in a soft kiss. 

‘’I’ll keep that in mind,’’ he chuckled as his hands moved down again, settling on her hips.

She gave him another quick kiss before sitting back up. She might never have been intimate like this before, but she had an idea about what was supposed to happen. He lent a hand as she positioned herself, guiding her as she slowly lowered herself on him. The new angle made her sigh as she was filled by him again, now deeper than before, and Cullen let out a moan as he pressed into her.

Slowly, she started moving her hips, rocking back and forth as she experimented with the angle and rhythm. As she moved, she kept her eyes on him, watching his expression change as she moved faster, but, as much as she would have loved to watch his expression as she rode him, she quickly discovered something else to focus on when she found the right angle.

‘’Oh fuck,’’ she gasped and increased the pace.

His fingers dug into her hips while they both moaned. Her eyes fell shut and she grasped his shoulders, keeping herself steady as she moved. Her pulse was dancing in her ears like a drum, matching her quick breathing as her movement turned a bit more erratic. His hands moved up her sides, grasping her tightly as he pushed up against her, earning a moan from her.

She swore beneath her breath and ran a hand through her hair while she leaned down. Cullen met her halfway, kissing her hungrily. She moaned against his lips and increased her pace, causing him to moan in return. Her hands moved to his chest while she leaned back, taking in the sight of him beneath her. His well-defined chest was quickly rising and falling and his eyes were closed like he was slowly but surely losing himself, causing her to take a sharp breath.

Seemingly nearing his peak, his hips bucked upwards, pressing up against her again which let her hit just the right spot. She tossed her head back while she worked the angle almost desperately, rapidly approaching her own climax. His blunt nails pressed into her hips while he moaned her name huskily, providing her with the last push that she needed, and he quickly followed.

Euphoria rushed through her while her mind went blank, and she continued to move her hips, riding out both their orgasms before her hips stilled gradually. Her mind was still in a haze when she collapsed next to him, her pulse still drumming on her ears while warmth was lingering in her whole body.

He was the first to stir. Rolling onto his side, he moved an arm around her and drew her closer to him before he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Smiling, she got comfortable on her side next to him as she drew close to him. Looking up at him, their eyes met and she was met by a look that made her catch her breath. Soft and tender, his brown eyes looked at her like she was the most precious thing, making her heart swell with the love she felt for their owner.

She was moving before she really knew it, pressing closer to him so that she could kiss him as tenderly as she possibly could. He caressed her back lovingly, responding to her kiss with a softness that had her spilling her feelings the second they drew apart.

‘’I love you,’’ she whispered with a shaky voice while she gingerly opened her eyes to look at him.

She wasn’t sure what she expected, really. Everything was still somewhat new and undefined, but she knew that he cared for her. The question was whether it was in the same way as she did, but the answer was clear enough once their eyes met.

He was grinning like a fool.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw it, now almost feeling a bit embarrassed from the sudden confession. The hand on her back moved upwards, following her spine and making a shiver run through her as he drew closer to her, kissing her with the same tenderness that she had shown him just before. Her heart fluttered as he deepened the kiss, leaving her with a big smile when he drew back.

‘’I love you,’’ he smiled while his hand moved to cradle her cheek.

Giddiness welled up inside her, replacing the smile with a full-blown grin while she practically attacked him with kisses. Pushing herself harder against him, she rolled them over and lay on his chest while she continued to kiss him. His arms moved around her, embracing her as he gladly kissed her back. When she drew back, a smile lingered on her lips while she framed his face, letting her fingers trace his cheekbones before they focused on caressing his cheeks. Her eyes followed her fingers as they moved, feeling the stubble as they moved down so that her thumb could ghost over his scar. Once she was satisfied, her glance moved and met his, flashing him a smile when she noticed the slight amusement in his eyes.

‘’What?’’

‘’Nothing, just savoring the moment,’’ he hummed with a smile.

She shook her head at him as she chuckled, feeling a bit of heat rush to her cheeks because of his honesty. Embarrassed or not, she couldn’t keep her eyes off him as they just smiled at each other. Absolutely adoring the tender look he was giving her, she leaned closer to give him a quick kiss. However, the kiss turned into a lingering one and neither of them seemed very interested in stopping the exchange of soft words in-between tender kisses. Even when he rolled them over and her arms moved around him, the kissing continued as she giggled against his lips.

Again, she was left wondering what she’d ever done to deserve the attention of a man like him, but the thought was quickly left behind as he kept showering her with affection, which she gladly returned.   

For the rest of the night, she wasn’t anyone’s Herald or Inquisitor, she was just herself, spending time with the most amazing man she’s ever met, and it couldn’t be more perfect.


End file.
